


The Same Sky

by hopedespite



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopedespite/pseuds/hopedespite
Summary: Marinette had nowhere she could physically look for her kitty in moments of emotional crisis — except, of course, up. And one day, as their afternoon patrol drew to a close, she had told him as much.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	The Same Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by a prompt I had found on Tumblr, the original post of which I can't seem to find (sorry!) Thank you to @sunshineQi1314 and @miraculouslyhopeful for beta reading!

When Marinette found herself exceedingly overwhelmed, her mind would often drift of its own accord to her partner.

While she may pretend outwardly to be off-put by his grandiose declarations and mischievous nature, the truth was that she depended on it; or rather, she depended on _him_. 

It’s just that it was… comforting, really, to think of him in those times of stress. Chat Noir had never failed to cheer her on, to cheer her up, or spur her forward. He was her constant cheerleader and, sometimes, remembering his confidence in Ladybug simply helped her as a civilian, too.

And despite her best efforts to adhere to the rules set by Master Fu, she couldn’t help but always wonder where — and _who_ — he was.

Was he the boy she had brushed past mere minutes ago in the ice cream shop?

Was he one of the many students who frequented her family’s bakery during their lunch hour?

Did he live only a block or two over, unaware of just how close their heads rested at night?

In any case, Marinette had nowhere she could physically look for her kitty in moments of emotional crisis — except, of course, up. And one day, as their afternoon patrol drew to a close, she had told him as much.

“Up?” he asked, turning his head to look quizzically at her. Their feet dangled over the edge of the faded rooftop, their silhouettes slightly indiscernible to the casual passerby.

“Yeah, up,” Ladybug responded quietly. “I may not know who you are, or where you are at any given moment, but… At least we're under the same sky. At least I can look at the sky and see you.”

She looked away to hide her blush but felt his gaze burning into her. Ladybug didn’t know how else to explain how she felt, so she didn’t, leaving Chat Noir with either the opportunity to respond with his unfailing enthusiasm or remain in companionable silence. 

And after several heartbeats, she found she was intensely grateful when he chose the latter, opting instead to scoot closer so their knees bumped against one another. Then, when she eased back to lay down against the rooftop, he followed suit, their eyes grazing the clouds and their backs cooling against the cement.

“The Eiffel Tower,” Chat finally said under his breath.

“What?”  
  
“The Eiffel Tower. That’s where I look,” he murmured, keeping his eyes on the sky. “Because it’s where we end up so often, and I know it’s one of your favorite places to end patrol. Depending on where I am, it’s also easy to pinpoint. So when I think of you, I look to the Eiffel Tower.”

Ladybug held her breath, not knowing how to react to the blossom of joy beneath her ribcage.

The sky, the Eiffel Tower, did it really matter where to look to later? Right now, they were both here, on this rooftop. Right now, she could simply turn her head and find him within reach. Right now… 

She rolled over to her left, startling Chat, albeit he didn’t move. He merely fixed his gaze onto her.

Slowly and tenderly, Ladybug shifted so that she was positioned over him, her hands braced on either side of his head before she lowered herself. Chat Noir didn’t even dare to breathe, he only waited for her hesitation to subside as she finally closed the gap between them and gingerly pressed her lips onto his own.

From Chat’s point of view, the sky created a gentle blue halo behind his lady’s head, nearly as vivid in hue as her eyes when she pulled back to look at him. But not even the sky — soon to be streaked through with ribbons of violet and pink — could ever truly compare to the way she looked at him in that moment.

He closed his eyes, pressing one hand to cradle the back of her head and encourage her to return; to come back down to where he could respond in kind without words. He wanted one more kiss, just one more to prove that this was real — to see if she was finally willing to let him in.

And she was happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://writtenbyrain.tumblr.com/)


End file.
